Blog użytkownika:Pansena/Kaya Pride
Kaya Pride- Córka Demeter i Conora Pride'a, dziewczyna Philipha Makowskiego, ochotniczka pielęgniarka w infirmerii. 'WYGLĄD' Kaya jest wysoką wysportowaną dziewczyną, dużo wspina się po drzewach więc ma wyćwiczone i lekko iwdoczne mięśnie. Ma Blond włosy które w świetle posiadają przebłyski złota. Zielone oczy najczęściej podkreśla konturówką. Opalona cera jest wyrazista na tle jasnych włosów i neonowej koszulki obozu herosów. Dziewczyna często wplata sobie kwiaty we włosy lub robi z boku warkocz, od czasu do czasu zdaży jej się pomalować. 'CHARAKTER' Kaya jest głośna i wygadana, dobrze dogaduje się ze wszystkimi i jest pomocna. Nie przejmuje się ona konsekwencjami i nienawidzi tabu - Uważa że tylko tchórze się nim tłumaczą- Jest odważna i śmiała, rządzi podczas śpiewania przy ognisku nawet jeśli nie umie śpiewać. Dużo kłamie, zwłaszcza gdy chodzi o obowiązki, czasem kłamie tak bezmyślnie że zdaża jej się palnąć kompletnie idiotyczną rzecz. Kaye wbrew pozorm bardzo łatwo zranić a jeśli skrzywdzisz ją raz nigdy ci tego do końca nie wybaczy. Zawsze jest jej mało atencji i potrzebuje o wiele więcej miłości niż każdy. 'HISTORIA' Kaya urodziła się w 2004 roku w rodzinie Pride. Jako jedyna córka Conora Pride była rozpieszczana do granic możliwości przez wszystkich członków jej rodziny. Kochała zwierzęta i naturę większość czasu spędzała na dworze - zresztą, nie miała zbytniego wyboru. Dorośli może i ją kochali ale zmagali się ze zbyt wieloma problemami a nie chcieli by to małe dziecko zamartwiało się na śmierć wszystkimi papierzyskami na biurkach. Dorastała w dobrej atmosferze. Gdy miała dziewięć lat jej ojciec usiadł obok niej i opowiedział jej o matce i bogach greckich poczym wsadził ją do samochodu i pojechał z nią aż do Long Island. Po drodze ściągneli na siebie trzy potwory które jej ojciec załatwił z zadziwiającą sprawnością jak na śmiertelnika. Dotarła szczęśliwe do obozu i mieszka tam a opuszcza go jedynie na święta. 'UCIECZKA Z OBOZU' Po dotarciu do obozu zyskała wielu przyjaciół, w tym satyra- Maurucego. Gdy wyruszył na poszukiwania pana ta dowiedziawszy się o niebezpieczeństwie i tym że nikt nigdy nie wrócił, samotnie rozpoczeła poszukiwania przyjaciela. Odnalazła go po miesiącu, zwiniętego w kłebek pod drzewem w transylwanii. Chciała by wrócił ale ten odmówił, rozstali się po długiej kłótni. Wracała do obozu przygnębiona, po drodze spotkała Philipha Makowskiego uciekającego przed potworem. Uratowała go i dzięki doświadczeniu z infirmerii uleczyła jego rany poczym zabrała go ze sobą do obozu herosów. 'MISJA POKOJOWA W OBOZIE JUPITER' Kaya jako niepisana kleika dla każdego zestawu ludzików została wytypowana do misji pokojowej mającej na celu zaciśnienie więźi z drugim obozem, tam poznała Lavinię oraz Reynę która wtajemniczyłą ją w tajniki rzymu co bardzo ją zainteresowało. Własnie dlatego została przez Philipha ochrzcona Pretorką truskawek 'UMIEJĘTNOŚCI' *Uprawa roślin *Uzdrowicielstwo *Jednoczenie ludzi *Wpadanie w kłopoty *Zna grekę *Adhd 'CIEKAWOSTKI' *'Boi się śledzi' *Lubi nosić skarpetki w nosorożce bez wyraźnego powodu *Gdy pierwszy raz spotkała Philipha pomyślała że jest on potworem w przebraniu przez co o mało go nie zadźgała *Wie że istnieją bogowie greccy i rzmscy co nie powstrzymuje jej od bycia chrześcijanką *Kiedyś wsadziła ręke do ogniska i teraz ma blizne *Zrobiła to dla beki i atencji *Pije jedynie mineralną, najlepiej nałęczowianke Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyśleni Bohaterowie